


Spartacon II Con Report

by figbash



Series: Nagron [42]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Actors, Character Analysis, Conventions, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some tidbits about Dan & Nagron from Spartacon II :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spartacon II Con Report

-Dan explained that he gives everyone hugs at the end of his meet & greets. Very sweet! I got a hug and a kiss on the cheek after doing a selfie with him at his table and another hug after the Sunday meet & greet :D I will also mention that for the Saturday meet & greet (that's part of the Dan VIP Pass) he talked for AN HOUR rather than 30 minutes, so it sounds like I might have to invest in a celeb VIP for next year... hopefully for PANA <3

Here's some photos of Dan signing the poster I designed for our Agron Suite on Saturday. I gifted the poster to my friend and she got him to sign it at the end of the day.

 

-I asked Dan about the makeout scene where Katrina interrupts. I prefaced it by saying that I hope Pana comes next year and we can have a Nagron panel :D Then I said, “I’ve heard Katrina tell this story a few times… she played a prank on you and Pana during a scene in Vengeance…” Dan smiled and was like, “I know the exact scene you’re talking about.” And then he went on to describe it just as Katrina had, so she was totally telling the truth about that! Then Dan said something like, “Katrina is a woman who just likes watching 2 guys making out for some reason!” LOL, preaching to the choir Dan!!!

 

-Dan mentioned that he’s living with Katrina and Keith at their house, which you can kinda tell from all his IG photos over there, hanging with Odin, Amira and Zeppa.

 

-Dan’s favorite weapon he used during the show was the bladed shield (the one Nasir makes for Agron, aww.) He had spear training, but never took to it. He mentioned how good Pana was at it, just like fellow Maori, Anatonio.

 

-Dan would find comedy the most challenging for him. He finds dramatic stuff much easier. Then I spoke up and said, “So you found Travel Boobs very challenging? hehe” and Dan said, “No, not with that. I was pretty much playing myself.” BUT HOPEFULLY NOT 100% HIMSELF CUZ NO. lol

 

-My friend asked how Dan recovered an emotional scene, like the Nagron breakup in "Separate Paths" but Dan said it’s actually quite easy for him. He said because the set atmosphere was so fun, he would just turn off the drama and be laughing on set in the next moment. Sounds like whiplash to me!

 

-Dan was super cute with a question that was asked during the "When In Rome LGBTQ" panel... One of the hosts asked how Dan managed to depict the different sides of Agron (i.e. his violent/angry side vs his softer side with Nasir)

The panel host said, "How do you go from pounding a guy's head on a rock to-" And Dan was like, "-to 'pounding' a guy?" So damn funny. I love how he takes all the Nagron stuff in stride! Dan turned to her and said, "C'mon, you were totally setting me up for that one, right??" and the panel host was like, "No! I swear!!" 

 

-The scene in "Chosen Path" where Agron and Nasir are having dinner together was improvised. He and Ellen both said they were given a lot of freedom to do what they liked when they were in the background of shots. Ellen also pointed out that it was a chore if she was doing something like making out with someone, because you would have to do the same thing consistently, take after take after take.

 

-Projects he mentioned: Diabolus (Australian movie), The Ghost of the Black Sea [(http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4146728/),](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4146728/) Heidi. I wasn’t sure if Heidi is the one where he’s playing a solider in Afghanistan…? Maybe that’s a 4th project? I can’t remember.

 

This was my first Spartacon and I had a great time!! I thought Dan was extremely nice and down to earth... When we were waiting in line outside the stadium, the bus rolled by with all the actors inside... a little later my friend spotted Dan through a window and we ran over to get our first closeup look at him (like a puppy in the window of a pet store, ROFL)

I like that Dan didn't come off as a "god walking among mortals"... he's just a normal guy, toting around his ever-present backpack. The weather was so hot and uncomfortable, but Dan was still friendly and funny and gracious to everyone. I gave him a print of one of my drawings and another friend gave him a goat farm shirt, which he wore in a photo after he was back in LA, lol!

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So glad I had the opportunity to meet some of you at the con this year! I'm hoping we can have Nagron at Spartacon III!!
> 
> I recorded a few videos of Dan at the "Sex & Violence" panel and the "When in Rome LGBTQ" panel. You can find them on [my Instagram.](https://www.instagram.com/frabjous_figbash/)
> 
> If you guys have any more notes to add, please leave them in the comments, I would LOVE to hear about your experiences too!


End file.
